Contraceptive compositions typically comprise an active ingredient, such as, for example, nonoxynol-9, a polymeric delivery component for delivering the active ingredient, such as, for example, hydroxyethyl cellulose or carboxymethyl cellulose, cosmetic ingredients, such as, for example, water, sorbitol and propylene glycol, and optionally other ingredients, such as, for example, stabilizers, fragrances, viscosity adjusters, and the like.
One important attribute of contraceptive compositions is that the active ingredients should be effective as a spermicide. In addition, the other ingredients present in the contraceptive compositions should not interfere with the effectiveness of the active ingredient. Many existing contraceptive compositions possess these properties. However, such existing contraceptive compositions typically do not have a high degree of substantivity to the mucosal lining of the vagina. Moreover, existing polymeric delivery components generally do not provide any functional effect with respect to altering sperm motility.
Spermicides such as nonoxynol-9 and benzalkonium chloride have been used effectively as active ingredients in contraceptive compositions for many years. However, it has been found that such ingredients can be irritating to the mucosal lining of the vagina and cause an increased risk of vaginal irritation. Along with such increased risks of vaginal irritation, there may be increased risks of contracting sexually transmitted diseases of bacterial, fungal or viral origin, such as, for example, HIV and herpes.
Accordingly, improved contraceptive compositions are desired which are substantive and which can provide a low degree of irritation to the mucosal lining of the vagina. In addition, improved contraceptive compositions are desired wherein polymeric delivery components are provided which can alter sperm motility.